A Fox & His Dragon
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto never thought he'd end up with amnesia, along with being a dragon rider for a red male Razorwhip, who would've thought he would find other dragon riders that are kind to dragons, yet, why is a certain blond twin looking at him funny. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching "Dragon Riders" and seeing a Razorwhip, I came up with this idea, I hope everyone likes it and that someone adopts it.**

 **A Fox & His Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Unknown Island**

Laying on the shore of this island unconscious was a blond haired, whisker-marked 13 year old, wearing a tattered pair of pants, along with being bare chested, with only a forehead protector on his head, his body was littered with cuts and bruises that are quickly healing, leaving no marks on him at all, with steam coming from them.

Though what no-one knows was something was watching the injured human, with reptilian blue eyes, it slowly and cautiously move towards the boy, showing a slick body with shining red scales that look almost metallic, moving it's head from side to side in puzzlement. (A.N. A young male red Razorwhip.)

The young dragon started sniffing the boy's hair, it's eyes became even more puzzled at the smell of foxes on the boy's head, not noticing the boy's eyes twitching at the strange breeze messing his hair up, suddenly his deep blue eyes shot up, seeing a set of razor teeth in front of his face, he did the one thing he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!** "

Which ended up causing the dragon to roar in his face, which made the both of them run from one another, with one jumping and hiding behind a bolder, with the other dived into a bush.

The young 13 year old was huffing and puffing at the shock of being face to face with a giant reptile, hoping it wouldn't eat him, after calming down a bit, he realised something, "Wait, if it wanted to eat me, then, why did it "yell" and ran off!?" Slowly, he popped his head out of the bushes, seeing the dragon doing the same thing with the bolder, both hesitantly pulled their bodies out of their hiding spot.

Carefully, they move towards one another, getting more curious now than scared, the dragon's eyes were still weary of the strange boy, the boy on the other hand was in amazement, "Wow, you look soo cool, he he, and your scales look like red metal, awesome!"

Once hearing the human say such things, the dragon tilts his head sideways, feeling very confused, the young, curious, boy just shows a big smile at the site.

Lifting his hand, the 13 year old slowly reaches out towards the flying reptile, the dragon started hissing slightly at him, causing the boy to stop slightly, closing his eyes he leaves his palm out, the dragon seeing this, stopped growling, it's slitted eyes widening at the hand just inches away, the dragon closing his own eyes the creature leans it's head into his palm, causing the boy to flinch slightly at the contact, though the boy and dragon felt something between the both of them.

The 2 look at each other, the boy's bright blue eyes seem to brighten even more, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I..." Here the now named Naruto realised something, "Wait, WHO AM I!?" Here Naruto pulled away holding his head in pain, "I-I-I Can't remember anything except my name, just who am I!?"

Here the dragon was getting worried, the red being started rubbing it's head against Naruto, hoping to try and ether cheer him up or help him out, Naruto, feeling the dragon worry about him, he smiles and starts rubbing the dragon's head, "I'm okay Crimsonblade, I guess if it's this painful to try and remember, then somethings are better left forgotten."

Naruto suddenly starts blinking his eyes, "Hey wait, did, did I, just gave you your name, yeah, Crimsonblade sounds awesome for you!"

Having moved on from his panic of not remembering who he was, for now, the now named Crimsonblade, tackled Naruto and started licking him all over his face, causing the 13 year old to start laughing like crazy at the slimy tongue.

Seems Naruto's life is gonna take a strange turn with his new friend.

 **3 Years Later**

The Dragon Riders of the Dragon's Edge were going about their days, ether updating their island or stopping the twins for causing havoc.

That is until they see their dragons lift their heads up in puzzlement, along with the night fury Toothless, causing the riders to look at the dragons in confusion, "Hey, you alright bud?" Seeing the dragon's nervous look, caused Hiccup to become slightly on defensive.

That is until they hear a roar from a dragon that they've heard before, but didn't want to face again, a large boy ran up to Hiccup along with his dragon called Meatlug, looking nervous as well, "Did you hear that Hiccup, it's a Razorwhip, what's it doing here!?"

Hiccup looks towards his nervous friend, "Relax Fishlegs, we find out why it's here, first we have to find it."

Here the other riders join the conversation, with Ruffnut smiling, "Remind me again, is a Razorwhip a long dragon with metal-like plating for scales!?"

Getting everybody to nod and say yes to the girl, "Can they also have red scales as well?"

Here everyone looks to where she was looking, seeing she was looking out to sea, each one gained a shocked look on their faces, but not by the red dragon, though it was a surprise to see such colouring, but from what was riding on it's back.

Here Astrid asked the question on everyones minds, "Is that a..." "Another Dragon Rider!?" Finishes Hiccup, in a state of shock.

While Snotlout and the twins began getting ready for a fight, Hiccup came out of his shock and stopped them, "Wait, wait you guys, we don't even know if he's friendly or not."

Here the three began to argue with him, that is until Fishlegs came in, "His dragon did roar, signalling us that whoever he is, is on his way."

Hiccup nods his head, "Thank you Fishlegs if he really was an enemy rider, would an enemy rider allow his dragon to roar at us to gain our notice."

Now Tuffnut interfered, "Only if he thinks he can handle us." Gaining agreements from his sister and Snotlout.

Before anything else could be said, a loud thud came from behind them, along with a voice, "Ye~ah, that might be an idea, if I wasn't already here." The voice sounding deep and smooth.

They all see a man with a strong figure, with dragon scaled leather boots, with red metal greaves over the boots for protection, black tight cotton pants, a leather waistcoat, showing his hard sinewy muscles, which made the girls blush slightly, though Ruffnut was openly gawking.

He was also wearing a cloak made from black dragon skin, along with red metal gauntlets covered in dragon claws, with the fingers ending as claws.

Though what threw them off was what was hanging from the stranger's back, which had a one-sided red battle axe, but the shaft of the axe was straight, with a white skull-motif to, but the design wasn't what threw them off, what did throw them off was the metal strings on the weapon, making it look like a musical instrument. (A.N. Think Adventure Time Marshall Lee Axe Base, since I felt Naruto needed a hobby besides travelling or something to do while travelling.)

On his face he was wearing a hard leather mask with black glass for eyes, in the shape of a dragon's head.

His height was just over 180cm, making him just as tall as Fishlegs, if not a little bit taller.

On his waist was a leather belt, holding a leather bag, no doubt filled with his personal things, along with his dragon having riding bags on it's sides, where the stranger was sorting a few things out.

Hiccup, being the leader of the riders step forward, along with Toothless behind him on guard, "Um, Hello, who are you and why are you on our island."

Here, the stranger looks towards the teens, before his eyes widened at the sight of the night fury behind the teen, "Is that a Night Fury behind you!?"

Hiccup, getting slightly defensive tried using his body to protect Toothless, but it was difficult, "By the gods, I thought they've all gone extinct, with just a few here and there in my travels."

This shocked the group, "Wait a minute here, are you saying, you've seen more Night Furies."

The stranger didn't answer, instead he moves towards the teen and his dragon. (A.N. Basically it's like Hiccup's mother stopping Toothless.)

The group was shocked, a stranger just caused their strongest dragon to become almost like a puppy getting it's belly scratched.

Before anything else, the stranger steps away and rubs the back of his head, over his mask, "Sorry about that, it's been so long since I've a Night Fury before, I just couldn't help but be interested in such a rare dragon."

Now Hiccup was confused, "Oookay, so you know a lot about dragons, but you never said who you were."

The stranger straightened at the question, "Oh, right, I've been with dragons for so long, humans have become more... complicated for me."

The red Razorwhip grunted and snarled, the stranger whipped his head towards the dragon and to the surprise of everyone, began grunting and snarling at the dragon, sounding like a dragon himself, but what surprised everyone further was the dragon sound like it was replying.

Astrid stepped towards Hiccup, "Is he actually talking in dragon tongue and understanding what the dragon is saying!?"

Before anything else the stranger crosses his arms and gives a huff, "Anyway, let me introduce myself." Pressing a button underneath his mask, the back part lifts into the top of the mask, allowing the stranger's blond hair to fall out behind him, coming to between his shoulder blades.

Lifting the mask from his face, showing his bright blue eyes, his 3 whisker-marks on each of his cheeks, and a cocky smirk, making the girls blush even more, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, this here's my dragon, Crimsonblade, I hope you don't mind us stopping and resting here for a bit, since we heard of a group of Dragon Riders out here we just had to see for ourselves."

Thus began the adventure of Naruto and his dragon.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this possible story idea and I hope someone adopts this.**

 **I've left a lot of gaps because I want to leave a lot of things for whoever adopts.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I'm thinking Naruto/Ruffnut/Heather, since Astrid would be with Hiccup.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or How To Train Your Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt I should go for another chapter, just to hopefully get the ball rolling, also if anyone has missed my update on my last chapter, I gave Naruto a main weapon/Guitar, just in case Crimson Blade isn't with him, along with a slight outfit upgrade, just to see what people think of it.**

 **A Fox & His Dragon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **An unsuspecting Night**

 **An Outcrop Overlooking The Sea**

 **Nighttime**

It's been quite the day for Naruto, hanging out with The Riders, telling them about a few of his adventures, along with his own personal guitar/weapon that he made, by saying he wanted something to do while ether flying or while camping out on an island, but at the moment he was shown around, which took almost all day, considering how the twins and Snotlout can get.

At the moment Naruto was sitting on a cliff edge, facing where the moon was, enjoying the peace and quiet, especially after the twins and Snotlout, tuning his guitar, he managed to get it to the right setting, slowly he started playing a tune.

 **Stitches by Shawn Mendes (Acoustics version)**

"I thought that I've been hurt before,  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore,  
Your words cut deeper than a knife,  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life."

Soon after the lyrics started, his dragon, Crimson, started banging his tail, creating a beat like quality to go with the song, along with hitting his wings against his sides, giving a clapping sound as well, causing Naruto to smile towards his dragon.

"Got a feeling that I'm goin' under,  
But I know that I'll make it out alive,  
If I quit calling you my lover,  
And move on."

As soon as the beat started picking up, Naruto suddenly jumps up, he starts dancing, all the while playing his guitar, along with Crimson jumping up as well, dancing along with the music the two were making, never noticing that their song travelled to the other riders on the island, along with their dragons.

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking,  
Falling onto my knees,  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches,  
Tripping over myself, aching,  
Begging you to come help,  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches,

The dragon riders were amazed at the song Naruto was singing, not even the twins or Snotlout wanted to interrupt the song, though Ruffnut was almost swooning at the song, even the teams own dragons were dancing and making their own sounds to go with the song, causing the team to smile.

"Just like a moth drawn to a flame,  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain,  
Your bitter heart, cold to the touch,  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow,  
I'm left seeing red on my own,"

Now even the Night Terrors were enjoying themselves, flying around in the moon light, with Naruto still playing and watching them with a smile.

"Got a feeling that I'm goin' under,  
But I know that I'll make it out alive,  
If I quit calling you my lover,  
And move on,"

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking,  
Falling onto my knees,  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches,  
Tripping over myself, aching,  
Begging you to come help,  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches,"

Naruto, giving Crimson a signal, began playing a slight guitar solo, slowly building the song back up.

"Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head,  
Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead,  
Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head,  
Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead,  
(Gonna wind up dead,)  
Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head,  
Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead,  
(Get you out of my, get you out of my, wind up dead,)  
Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head,  
Get you out of my head,  
(Get you out of my, get you out of my.)"

The team was surprised at the emotion Naruto was using for such a song, while at the same time moved.

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking,  
Falling onto my knees, (Fallin' on my knees,)  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches,  
Tripping over myself, aching,  
Begging you to come help,  
And now that I'm without your kisses,  
I'll be needing stitches."

"And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches."

The song then came to a sudden end, causing the Night Terrors to disburse, a few of them flying by him with a few friendly roars in gratitude, with Naruto roaring back.

Swinging his battle guitar onto his back, Naruto stretches out his back, "Man, it's been a while since we've jammed like that, hey Crimson!" His dragon roaring in agreement.

As soon as they relaxed, the two of them were suddenly ganged up by the riders and their dragons, surprising both at the same time, with both leaning backwards at the invasion of their space.

With Hiccup and Fishlegs being the "dragon-geeks," they wanted to know how he got the dragons, even their own to dance like that.

Both Naruto and Crimson, look at each other, the two having the same thought at this moment.

The riders were frozen at what happened, one moment they wanted to know how Naruto did the whole experience, the next he leapt off the cliff edge, along with his dragon, before anyone could even mount their dragons, Naruto and Crimson Blade were gone.

With Hiccup saying what's on eveyone's mind, "Well that could've gone better(!)" Snotlout, being who he is, "Your telling me, all we wanted to know is what happened and he takes off, why!?"

Along with Tuffnut joining, "Yeah, talk about rude much, I wanted to know if he'd want to make a dragon-band or something!"

Though, Astrid, standing next to Hiccup, replied, "I think it's because we overwhelmed him, he has just arrived here, and no doubt he's been with dragons more than humans so he might not be use to us yet." Being the voice of reason to the group, they all agreed, if reluctantly, to give Naruto some space.

Suddenly Hiccup remembered something, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna go and send a message to Heather telling her we've got another rider on our side, who just so happens to be riding a Razorwhip as well, I'm sure she'd want to see for herself the new rider."

With everyone agreeing, Hiccup sent a Nadder-message out to Heather, leaving out the name of the rider and the colouration of his dragon, since he wanted it to be a surprise, with that, everyone went back to bed, with everyone having a good time from Naruto's "performance," they got a good nights rest.

 **The End.**

 **As you can tell, this is basically an intro of Naruto playing a song with his dragon joining in, along with the other dragons on the island enjoying themselves as well, though if you want a different song, feel free to put whatever you want.**

 **Lets not forget how the riders get when they experience something new, so they would gang up on Naruto, bombing him with questions, along with their dragons taking after their riders, along with Naruto not having much experience with humans, seeing how long he's been with dragons, so he's bound to do a few disappearing acts here and there.**

 **Also who knows how Heather will react to Naruto's appearance, along with Crimson Blade, but he's the question, should she know Naruto, or should it be their first time meeting each other, I'll leave that up to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or How To Train Your Dragons.** (Or Stitches song.)


End file.
